


God Bless Mother Nature!

by musicmillennia



Category: Original Work
Genre: College/University, Dragons, F/F, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Group Mind Psychology is Great, Modern Fantasy, Some Crowds??? Use Humor??? To Cope?????, Sort Of, idk man i'm tired, tfw you just tryna live your life and the world be a troll face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: Cold hits her finger. She rubs it without looking, used to spring rain.Shouldn't've done it, 'cause it's actually old, musty blood.[[little scene thing from original work]]
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, p minor
Kudos: 5





	God Bless Mother Nature!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I told Scarlet a long time ago that I'd join her in posting some OCs on here...so here I am, like, 2 years after my previous work lmao. 
> 
> I don't know how to rate this honestly? I've never done this before. It's weird. But this is short, and I'm very happy you decided to stop by even though it's not in a fandom :D

Construction on the science building hasn't stopped all day. It's kind of amazing. The droning beeps and rattling motors are faint from the quad, where Anna lies tucked on a long stone bench. One eye's closed against the sunlight, other one's on her book, and holy shit, they're finally using the crane.

Two women walk across the flagstones. Sixty or older, bright cardigans. "And I told her not, to, use, the, copier!" one cries, hands wild. "Jams the whole thing!" Her excess perfume wrinkles at least a couple noses around her, barring her sympathetic friend.

Anna sighs and rubs her eyes. Turns the page as a guy from her Medieval Lit class—Colin? Chris?—glides to Harman Theater on a tarnished bike he clearly outgrew a couple years ago. It's right across from Anna's spot. If she wanted, she could watch him lock up and head in. Thinking about it forces her to reread the last paragraph.

Oup, phone's vibrating.

"Oh," Anna mutters, shooting up, "Shit."

_Reminder: Adviser Meeting at 2_. It's 1:50. Shoulda set an earlier reminder.

Lugging to her feet, Anna breathes in a fresh breeze as she redoes her ponytail. She should really get that pixie cut. Less hassle. Still, it feels good, smells better—spring's taking longer and longer to get here. Deon just had to scar the ozone with its industry.

Ugh. She's too tired for that kinda thinking. Focus on the meeting.

Anna shoulders her backpack, and the sky clouds with the speed of a nature documentary.

A random guy breaks into a pulp at her feet.

" _Ho_ ly _shit-fuck_!" she cries, falling back against the bench.

Cold hits her finger. She rubs it without looking, used to spring rain.

Shouldn't've done it, 'cause it's actually old, musty blood.

Bulging eyes stare at her from a decayed, holey face. This one, hanging lopsided in a tree, isn't blue and bloated like the first. His forehead drips sluggishly.

Anna's not the only one screaming.

The real storm arrives just after the third-fourth-fifth bodies crash on Harman. As they slide down the sides, a dragon slams into the quad, fire glowing up their throat through blinding orange-yellow scales. A woman jumps the fifteen feet from the saddle, landing in a roll. Brown skin, big eyes, black hair in a long, thick braid. She flicks her head around before spotting Anna. Skirts around the bloated corpse like it's dog shit on a sidewalk.

Another drop of blood hits Anna's cheekbone. The woman rushes to her knees, grabs Anna's upper arms. Petite but strong grip.

Her lips are moving. Snot and tears tremble from Anna.

The woman shakes her once. "Look at me!"

Anna gasps, sobs. Honey brown eyes under thick black brows, highlighted with a tinge of red.

"Listen. _Listen_! You need to get inside! Do you understand?"

The dragon burns a body to ash before it can land. They snort comically as the dust gets in their snout. Anna gurgles.

Another hard _shake_. "Do you understand, miss?"

Anna gives a jerky nod. The woman smiles, quick and forced. Her teeth are very white.

"Good. Now go. We'll cover you." She yanks Anna to her feet. " _Go_!"

Anna's shoved around the body, towards Harman. Another man rolls in front of her, and she's sprinting.

At least she won't have to go to the meeting.

Ash itches her hair and arms. Anna wails.

Someone snatches her collar and tugs. She's at Harman's doors. There's no cover over them. The second she's staggering inside, a body crashes right where she'd been.

"Holy shit," someone's whimpering, "Holy shit, holy _shit_!"

Her arms and hands are wiped with a hoodie. Colin/Chris. It's Colin/Chris. He's groaning more curses and sharp, frightened noises. Whooshing fire outside makes him worse.

"Reij! Anna!"

Dr. Khine. Frazzled but stern. Professor Mode. "Give her some room!" she whips her head around. "Do you have water?"

"N-no," Reij—Reij? Damn, she'd been off—"Um, I-I don't—"

"I do!" someone calls, "I kinda drank out of it though?"

Don't give a fuck hand it over. Anna chugs and chokes. Another body rolls down the huge wall of windows and people scream.

"Here, baby."

Oh. Oh—oh, thank _Jesus_.

Mandy's dark skin has tear and dirt stains, a stark relief against the pale corpses and Harman's gray floor. She's got her neon pink water bottle that Anna had covered in stupid stickers last semester.

"You're used to having my spit all over you anyway," she teases quietly. Her hands shake as she dips her water in her palm and wipes the ash and blood from Anna's cheeks like a benediction.

"Use a tissue at least," Dr. Khine orders, scrambling for her pockets. Always has tissues, constantly complaining about allergies in class.

_Thwack...thwack_! More bodies. How many morgues were robbed? Or are some fresh? Anna can't look.

That woman. She looked. Is looking. Her dragon's flame is her umbrella. More people shove into Harman, probably sent by her. She's brave.

Anna and Mandy cower in each other and follow Dr. Khine's frantic herding to the closest auditorium. No windows in there. Big stage for people to speak over the frightened sheep. Group mind psychology does half the work. Students are conditioned for it, regardless of how liberal their liberal arts college is.

For once, the flood clamors for the first row. Anna and Mandy's lopsided stumbling reaches the prime middle seats, Reij two steps behind. He's crying too. Anna clasps his elbow, wincing as he responds by digging his nails through her knit sweater. She doesn't complain. Pain might mean she's awake, that this is really happening, but it also means Mandy's really holding her, that there's a dragon and a brave woman.

_It's rainin' men!  
_ _Hallelujah, it's rainin' men!  
Amen!_

Someone's on the stage. Hadn't even fucking noticed. He's made darker by his near-black vest and long sleeved white shirt. His hair's cropped and curly, eyes whiskey brown over a big nose and thick lips. Anna's eyes are drawn to his neck, where a tattoo of tree branches hugs from ear to collar.

And he's singing. Bellowing, really, waving his hands like he's in a gospel choir.

_I'm gonna go-o out,_  
I'm gonna let myself get,  
_AB-SO-LUT-LEH SOAKIN WE-E-ET!_

Groaning collapses into blubbering. Blubbering gasps to grunting. Grunting hisses and garbles until. Until you have an auditorium stuffed with trembling students and faculty laughing like crackheads.

The guy smiles, small and sincere.

"GOD BLESS MOTHA-NATURE!" some dude calls, voice cracking through the vowels.

"SHE'S A SINGLE WHOA-MAN TOO!" some other dude replies.

Multiple women, all bearing Tri-Psi hats, throw up their hands and shout, "SHE TOOK ON THE HEA-VUNS! AND SHE DID WHAT SHE HAD TO DO!"

Anna's chest and stomach burn from how hard she's laughing. Dizzy dissociation teeter-totters in her head. The bodies have gone silent, or don't reach this sweaty, messy bubble. She presses a kiss to Mandy's cheek and feels her heart thrum with this absurd karaoke.

For now, it's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
